


Who Needs To Be Like Dracula Anyway

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied serious relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja falls in love with a British woman.
Relationships: Nadja/Lucy Westenra
Kudos: 11





	Who Needs To Be Like Dracula Anyway

Nadja was a vampire but she was no Dracula. Her name wasn't written down in literature. But she liked it that way. It was rather peaceful.

Nadja tapped her red finger nails on a table waiting for a certain familiar girl. Well, Nadja knew of her but the girl didn't know of her.

"Come on Nadja. Be strong. She'll never know you'll like her if you don't speak to her. And besides, the worst thing that could happen is she turns you down." Nadja stood up and took a deep breath. 

The night air blew by her. Nadja stalked toward the girl. "Miss Lucy Westenra, would I be correct?"

Lucy turned around. "Yes." She stuck out her hand.

Nadja bowed to her and kissed her hand. "I am very my delighted to speak to you."  _ Please tell me this works,  _ Nadja pled.

Lucy giggled.

_ Yes!,  _ the Romanian woman's mind shouted a victory. "Would you give me some company to the royal guardians?" Nadja pulled a rose from behind her back and handed it to Lucy. "For you."

Lucy took it and smelled it. "You are just like me," she noted to Nadja.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Nadja, confused.

"You drink blood don't you?"

"If you're asking if I'm a vampire, Mistress Westenra, then yes. Yes I am," Nadja said.

Lucy smiled. "That's just how I like it."

Together they walked down the street, hand in hand, in the night.

-

(Weeks later, perhaps).

The news had stricken Nadja into a depression. Harken…she had no way of going on. Lucy was dead. She had been killed. "But I must be strong, for even though Lucy was my mistress." Nadja blinked a couple of times. It was true that Lucy was one of Nadja's few loves, but who knows? Maybe she'd find love again.


End file.
